Thank God For Misunderstandings
by PandoramXX
Summary: A NaruGaa one-shot. Naruto listens in on Gaara's conversation and hears more than me wanted to...


Okay, I don't really know how old Naruto and Gaara are, but it doesn't really matter, does it? Let's say between 15 and 18 'kay? ^^

And remember, this is only my second story on , so be nice, right? Any reviews will be loved, though. xD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started out as normal evening; going to Ichiraku's for dinner.

The first strange thing was that Gaara was there. He and Kankurou were already eating when I came in.

I would've said something, but then Gaara something himself, "I love naruto."

He was apparently talking to his brother. Kankurou answered something like, 'Your choice, I don't… ' But, yeah, I didn't hear anymore. Sabaku no Gaara had said that he _loved_ me; I was in shock.

I was snapped back to reality when my name was said again. "Naruto..?" But it wasn't _his_ voice. It was the old man who owns Ichiraku's.

"Naruto? Are you going to have a seat?" I blinked few times. Then I simply turned and ran. The old man shouted at me as I ran, but I just couldn't speak.

That meant Gaara had seen me, how couldn't he have? But maybe he hadn't realised how _much_ I'd heard.

That's what I was thinking, I remember clearly. Anyway, I soon reached a park and so I stopped and sat down on a bench.

After a while, I came to the conclusion that I was going to confront Gaara about what I'd heard. Maybe it would start out awkward, but… actually _I_ had been in love with him for a while, too.

Until that point, I hadn't actually realized what this meant. Me and Gaara would most likely be lovers now.

I grinned widely to myself. '_Lovers_'. Then I started heading back to Ichiraku's; hopefully Gaara was still there.

Quickly I got more and more excited over the turn my live had taken, and soon I was running full speed.

I reached Ichiraku's. Gaara wasn't there. For a long second, disappointment crushed me. But, luckily, I didn't give up.

"Old man! Where'd Gaara go?" I shouted. "H-he left just a second ago… Wh…"

But I'd already turned around at that point. "Sorry! I'm busy today!" I shouted, racing out onto the streets, not looking back.

I couldn't see him anywhere, not right away. I was prepared to look all night, since he was awake anyway.

Less than fifteen minutes later, I found him on an empty streets with Kankurou.

"Gaara! Gaara, stop, dattebayo!" He turned around, clear surprise in his pale face. His brother had the same expression, but I hardly noticed that. He only stopped for a second, then he left and muttered a 'See ya later, Gaara.'

"Naruto... What do you want?" Gaara said. For few seconds I simply admired his face. His crimson hair. His pale skin. His crystal blue eyes, with just that hint of green. And that kanji on his forehead.

Though I'd looked at it so many times, it made me smile that night. "Naruto?" His voice took me out of my thoughts immediately.

"Gaara… Uhmm… Walk with me?" It was clearly a question. The redhead didn't say anything, but he slowly started walking.

As I'd first thought, it was really awkward. We walked until we reached the park, the one I was at before. I sat down at the same bench. "What do you want, Uzumaki?" I fought a blush.

"Gaara, please sit down. I really need to talk to you about something important!" He looked at me sort of oddly. Then I blushed for _real_. That moment, when he sat down, he was closer to me than he'd ever been before.

It occurred to me that probably looked like Hinata. Maybe she's in love, too, I thought. It could be with Kiba, they are teammates.

A tiny movement brought me back on track. Gaara blinked. Oh yeah, _Gaara_! Gaara loved me, wow.

See? I got side-tracked a _lot_ when I was younger. Geez, I still do. _Anyway_.

Gaara was looking at me even weirder. I cleared my throat. "G-Gaara, I… I… You l-love me, don't you?" I squeezed my eyes shut, then opened one slowly.

Sabaku no Gaara was in shock. His eyes wide, his mouth slightly open. Actually, it looked hilarious. But I was serious, of course.

"And I want you to know…" I trailed off when I saw his expression. He looked terrified! Like he was gonna die if I'd rejected him, or something. As if. "I want you to know, Gaara, I… love you, too."

And then came the shock again. I felt so horrible, seeing him like that; in shock over the fact that someone else cared about him. Loved him.

That's when I found out that I'd have to take the lead in our relationship. I'd have to trust him more than he trusted me, in the beginning. I would be the one to show him love. Heh, that didn't bother me, even then.

Then Gaara tried to say something. "Naruto…" Nothing more came out. So we just sat there. Staring into each other's eyes.

His are like the ocean. They're an indefinable colour between blue and green. They're restless. And even though you can't always see it clearly, you know that there's this incredible _depth_ in them.

"Gaara, could you… I mean… Could you take the sand armour back?" Gaara just kept looking at me, but when I looked behind him, I could see sand being pulled into his gourd.

I leaned in even closer to him and suddenly felt very hot. We both closed our eyes. "It's gone?" I whispered. Gaara breathed in slowly and deeply. "Yes."

We kissed, and it was better than anything I'd ever imagined. Well, at the time…

I cradled his face with my one hand and held his hand with my other. He ran other hand through my hair. It was so wonderful, but the very best sensation was at our _lips_.

Gaara's lips were dry, but soft, and simply perfect for me. His kiss was gentle and sweet and slow and it all ended way too soon.

I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds, trying enjoy the moment more. When I opened them, I saw that he was already looking at me.

And for once his eyes were perfectly clear, so I could see how deep they really were. At that moment, in Gaara's eyes, I could see _love_.

I was about to kiss him again, but then he spoke. "Naruto. Wait, I want to know this. How did you know?" It was just a soft murmur. I brushed my fingers over his lips. Gaara closed his eyes for a second, but then he opened them again, waiting for his answer.

"You said it at Ichiraku's, remember? You told Kankurou, I heard you." I whispered. Gaara's eyes widened and then he _smiled_.

I pulled back in awe. His smile was so sweet and… amused?

"What?" He cradled my face in his hands. It was hard to focus on his answer. "Naruto? I didn't mean you… Your name means fishcakes, the topping for ramen. _You_ should know that."

I stared at him. Then I laughed, laughed hard. I took Gaara's hand and smiled warmly at him. "Thank God for misunderstandings, huh?" For some reason, Gaara blushed slightly. Another thing I now love about him.

Again I leaned in and kissed him. This time, our kiss was very passionate, and it lasted far into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww! I love this pairing! :D

I think this is a fairly good one... My friend dared me to write smut (preferably yaoi), and this is as far as a got. But it's _Gaara_, right? Smut is unrealistic ;)


End file.
